Apollo Benjamin
| residence = | alias = ; | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 29 | bounty = 40,000,000; 105,000,000; 200,000,000; 392,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = 1548, March 30th | height = 8'0" ft. (228cm) | weight = 250lbs (113kg) | dfname = Nike Nike no Mi (ニケニケの実) | dfename = Nickel-Nickel Fruit | dfmeaning = Nickel; Chloride | dftype = Logia }} "Fuming" Apollo Benjamin is a Pirate and crew member of the Black Widow Pirates. Standing amongst the "Kamiumi", he is the "Susanoo" of the crew, the individual responsible for its Guerrilla and the many tactics used by the army. He holds a bounty of 392,000,000, having led hundreds of ambushes against those that dare stand in the crew's way. Benjamin is notable for having changed the environment of many locations, inducing a fuming appearance to them through his devil fruit. Appearance Odd, alien are just two of the words generally used by those that first meet Benjamin. He doesn't show his true appearance, holds himself in a laid-back manner, and dresses strange. Either by other Pirates or Marines, Benjamin is easily spotted due to his globe-like helmet, which is like a mirror and sometimes glows due to his powers, adding to his silliness. The results of his training go into physical characteristics as well. Benjamin has a very muscular body, made evident due to the clothing he wears, and is tall enough to impose on other warriors. Benjamin is almost always seen in his green spandex suit, that has a black net pattern over its entirety. He couples it with yellow boots and gloves, the latter of which has pyramid-like extensions for gauntlets. Circling his head and held by a pair of accessories with eyes designed in them is a purple cape, long enough to reach just below his knees. Covering his head is the before mentioned helmet. Sometimes, a silhouette of his head is barely visible under the helmet. Gallery BenjaminFull.png|Benjamin's complete appearance. Personality Relationships Black Widow Pirates Daddy L. Legs: Army Wolfgang: Muramasa Masamune: Jack Frost: Empire Kosaka Isshin: Powers & Abilities Holding the position of "Kamiumi" puts Benjamin at one of the highest positions inside the Army of the Black Widow Pirates, as well as one of their main fighting classes. As the "Susanoo", he commands the crew's guerrilla, people that are not fully focused on direct nor armed combat. Thus, Benjamin holds responsibility for the tactics they employ and for the missions that seek to weaken the enemy forces through ambushes and attacking their resources. Benjamin's bounty of 392,000,000 assures how much of a threat he is deemed to the Government and its operations. By his lonesome, Benjamin is both a capable fighter and tactician. He makes use of the simplest of items, the silliest of situations, and seemingly-not capable people to turn battles in his favour. Physical Prowess Tactic Expertise Fighting Style Devil Fruit Since many years ago, Benjamin has eaten and gained the power of a very intricate Logia Devil Fruit, the Nike Nike no Mi, allowing him to become, manipulate, and generate the chemical compound known as Nickel Chloride. It is also known as a toxic chloride and takes the form of a yellow-ish green dust. As the elements produced by a Logia are basically an extension of their body, Benjamin can effortlessly and indefinitely summon nickel, controlling it with either the simplest of gestures or none at all. His control of it is extremely refined, given the Logia's weakness to feeling the effects of Busoshoku Haki upon their element, he has devised reflexes to shape his creations as he see fit in order to avoid these attacks. This has also applied to his true body, which he can make intangible even against sneak attacks or even shape himself around a Haki-enhanced attack. Coupled with his skill in Kenbunshoku Haki, Benjamin proves himself a rather difficult foe to ambush. Furthermore, this same control allows him to mitigate whatever effects nickel may have upon his own subordinates. Like mentioned before, the Nike Nike doesn't inherently possess immense destructive power, something that many look down upon in regards to Logia. For this reason, Benjamin has mostly focused in drawing out the many properties yielded by the Nickel Chloride. However, he is still capable of trying to employ it in a direct attack-manner. Haki Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Many fighters, choosing it or not, wound up with a certain bias in regards to their abilities, and Benjamin is no different, possessing a specialization in the form of Kenbunshoku Haki. By using his own aura, Benjamin can sense the world around him, seeing other beings through colored auras. Within it, he is quite adept at identifying presences and intentions, no matter how small. History Past Yonko Wars Saga Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Quentin Beck from the Spider-Man Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Kamiumi Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users